


Please don't leave me. -Oneshot (Demus)

by Fandima



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, Swearing, Sweet, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandima/pseuds/Fandima
Summary: It takes a while, but the "Light Sides" have finally accepted Deceit as one of their own. The others have finally gotten used to him appearing in their videos and occasionally joining in on famILY activities. It's all Deciet ever wanted. To be accepted.But when the others suggest letting him become a full-fledged part of their little core group, it becomes a bit more complicated than they thought.-rated Mature for occasional sexual references and Remus in general-(edit: Changed title because I didn't like it. It used to be "Are you going to leave and not come back?" in place of "please don't leave me".)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 213





	Please don't leave me. -Oneshot (Demus)

Acceptance. 

Deceit had always wanted to be accepted. 

Some time after the latest video, the others had begun to see the snake man's true intentions: to protect Thomas.

They decided to stop excluding him from everything. Every now and then, Thomas called for him when he genuinely needed help with something that the others didn't know how to handle. Roman started asking him for acting advice. Logan discussed the flaws of society with him. Patton taught him how to make cookies. 

Even Virgil started making jokes with him. 

Normally, the sarcastic comments had a bit of a negative tone, but lately there was a sort of friendliness in them that Deceit hadn't heard in a long time.

It was perfect. They didn't hate him for who he was, _what _he was. They actually _liked _him. And he loved it.

Every time he returned to the Subconscious, Remus would be waiting on the couch for him. Deceit would go on and on about how amazing his day was with the Light Sides while the Duke would sit and listen. It was one of few times he would be quiet.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Remus loved to listen to Dee ramble about his day. He loved it when the scale-clad man sounded _happy _when he did so. Remus didn't mind sitting to listen, only occasionally itching to spout off about the history of Pornhub or the creation of dildos.

There was one, teensy, _tiny, _problem.

He hated it. 

Well, he didn't know what to feel. He wasn't sure how to react when his boyfriend would get a certain sparkle in his eyes when he spoke about how fun it was. He didn't know how to feel about the fact that his Deedee was having so much fun.

Now, normally, one would think it would be a dick move to wish the others still didn't like him. But it wasn't _them _he didn't like.

It was the fact that he never saw that same sparkle when Deceit was with _him._

At first, Remus tried telling himself that _surely he was overreacting. _That _his Dan-Dee-Lion enjoyed his company just as much as he enjoyed the others'._

It only worked a few times.

Every day when Deceit came back and immediately started rambling about his day, Remus couldn't help but be scared.

Was he going to leave him?

_Just like Virgil did? _

\-----------------------------------------------------

Deceit sunk into the subconscious, ready to tell his lover just how _amazing _his day was.

It had been a day filled with famILY activities. He made pancakes with Patton, he helped put up decorations with Virgil, and the rest of the day was spent in the living room for a Disney marathon.

He started to speak before noticing something. 

"Re, you wouldn't believe what Patton said toda- Remus? Remus?"

He looked around at the empty living room. 

"Well, that's _totally_ just like him." He muttered to himself, walking into the kitchen to see the clock on the wall reading 11:40 pm. "He must _not_ be asleep, then."

He walked down the hallway to his room, passing by Remus's in the process. The subconscious was set up differently from the Light Sides' place, with the main area then a long hallway with doors leading to separate parts of the subconscious.

As he walked, he heard soft noises coming from the Duke's room. Deceit stopped, listening outside the door. The noises were so quiet, it was incredibly hard to hear. T_hat in itself was odd enough, Remus was rarely ever quiet._

It was even odder when he realized that the sounds he was hearing

_Was crying. _

Now he was concerned. Remus never cried as far as he was aware. He walked up to the door fully and knocked a few times.

"Remus, love? Is everything alright?" he asked, trying to keep his voice low enough to not startle the man in the room, but loud enough for him to hear.

The noises abruptly stopped. 

"Y-yeah, Dee, I-I'm fine! Just watching a... Er... really sad clip from a movie!" the <strike>trash goblin</strike> Duke replied. Deceit sighed.

"Yes, because I _definitely_ can't tell when you're lying. It's not like I'm the _literal embodiment of lies._ Now tell me what's wrong." He called out. "If you don't tell me, I'm going to come in." That was a lie. He was more than likely going to enter as soon as Remus told him what was wro-

The door creaked open. 

The room was dark. _Well, of course, all the lights are off. _Deceit thought. He walked in, flicking the light switch as he did so.

The room was an absolute mess. Trash was everywhere, blood was on the walls (hopefully fake), and in the midst of it all was Remus, curled up on his bed, clinging onto a large yellow snake plush that Deceit made by his request.

As he walked closer, he could see tears flowing down his lover's face. His eyes were red and swollen, looking away from the man who was now kneeling in front of him.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Deceit asked softly, resting a gloved hand on Remus's shoulder. Remus shook his head.

"It's nothing important, Scale-face, don't worry about it." he muttered, turning his face to bury it into the tear-stained plush. Deceit frowned.

"Darling, don't lie to me. What's going on? You've been acting off for a while now." _It was true, _he thought_. Remus hadn't been himself since-_

"Does this have anything to do with me hanging out with the others?" Remus tensed up. Bingo. "My Duke, we're just friends, you know I lo-"

"I said _don't worry about it_." Remus growled. Or at least attempted to. It sounded weak and almost pathetic. Deceit sighed, standing up.

"Fine. I'll be in my room if you decide you want to talk about it." He immediately regret his actions, but already found himself leaving and going to his room.

Once he finished settling in for bed, he ended up laying awake wondering why Remus would be upset about such a silly thing such as him being with the Light Sides. He decided he would prod a bit more in the morning.

\------------------------------------------

When morning came, Patton called Deceit up early to help with breakfast. _Oh well, _he thought. _There's cereal in the cupboard, Remus can fend for himself. I'll just ask him about last night in a few hours or so. _He rose up, greeting the cheery man waiting for him.

\-----------------------------------------

He didn't mean to be gone for so long. As the day ended, he attempted to retreat back to the subconscious, but there was a late meeting. As he walked into the living room, he noticed all the Light Sides standing there, including Thomas.

"May I ask what could be so important that we are having a meeting this late?" Deceit asked, mildly annoyed. They all looked at each other, then back to him.

"Well, we were discussing-" Logan started, but was interrupted by Patton.

"You should move in with us!"

Deceit froze. This was it. This was the moment he had only ever dreamed of all these years. Years of hard work that all led up to this. 

"-yes, precisely." Logan continued. "We noticed the amount of time you spend with us as a group. We believe it would be be a valid idea if you, quote unquote, 'move into' this part of the Mindscape."

"Plus, it only makes sense, you spent a lot of time with us, and you have to travel back and forth between here and wherever you live right now, so it's less time doing that too!" Thomas pitched in. Deceit could only stare speechless. Suddenly, he remembered something.

"Well, while it is a lovely idea, I may need some time to think about it. It's definitely not a huge change for someone like me." He watched the others smile and nod in agreement.

"Take your time, Padre, there's no rush!" Roman smiled cheerfully. Virgil chuckled.

"Weren't you the one who was super excited about being able to set up his room?" Virgil pointed out. Roman scoffed.

"And who wouldn't? I had so much fun making yours, it's so enjoyable to make someone else's living space-"

"Dude, he hasn't even said yes yet." Virgil interrupted. Roman frowned slightly.

"Yes, yes, of course. I know that. I'm not dumb." Roman grumbled. Patton turned back to Deceit, still smiling.

"Well, kiddo, we should let you go to bed. You're right, it is a pretty big choice to make!" Patton said to Deceit,yawning afterwards. "I'm gonna hit the hay, too. 'Night, kiddos!" He smiled, sinking out, but not before Logan could mutter, "we don't have any hay".

The others all agreed, sinking out of the room,all saying there goodnight in their own respective fashion. Deceit was the last to leave, sinking into the subconscious. 

"Remus, darling, are you awake?" he called out apon the sight that Remus was not in the living room once again.

" 'm in here, Deedee." a tired voice called from the kitchen. He walked over, seeing none other than Remus making what appeared to be toast. "I stole your clothes, by the way, you're not getting them back. Like seriously, where do you get these things, they're so dang comfy- SHIT!" He yelled as he attempted to grab the toast directly out of the toaster before it was finished. He grumbled, rubbing his now burnt fingers." Anywho, you're back early. What's the occasion?"

Deceit forced a chuckle, retrieving the first aid kit from the cabinet next to him. He opened it, taking out the burn cream and gently grabbing Remus's hand.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure what you mean, my darling. Would you care to elaborate?" He tried to sound sarcastic, but his voice was still laced with concern as he applied the burn ointment to the duke's hand.

Remus went silent. Deceit was about to speak again before he looked at his face and saw Remus holding back tears.

"Are you gonna leave?"

Deceit's eyes widened. He silently put away the first aid kit, turning back to Remus afterwards.

"What on earth does that mean? I've been leaving every day." Remus shook his head.

"Are... Are you gonna stop coming back?" he asked, a slight whimper catching in his throat. 

Deceit hated how Remus almost sounded pathetic. But he mostly hated how scared his boyfriend was. He continued.

"I... heard the others. I know you've always wanted to live with them, and now you have that choice, and I don't want to hold you back, but..." the Duke hesitated. "Will you at least visit?"

That was when Remus nearly burst into tears. Deceit could see him shaking, trying to hold it all in. He gently took his Duke onto his arms, rubbing small circles in his back.

"Oh, darling, of course I'll visit. Why wouldn't I?" He started leading Remus to the living room, sitting on the couch with the Duke at his side.

"... _Virgil_ doesn't."

Deceit went silent for a few moments. "He's... different."

Remus frowned. "How so? It's just like now. He wanted to join the others, and he got exactly that. He used to do the same thing you've been doing, going on and on about how amazing _they_ are and then when they offered him a room, he never came back. He hasn't so much as _looked_ at me since then. "

More silence. Then Deceit spoke. 

"Virgil had different plans. He left us on purpose. He also wasn't worried about how he would affect us when he left. Which is surprising, because he normally worries about everything." Deceit took a breath. "He didn't see how much his actions affected you. He didn't care as much as I do now. You should know by now that I would never abandon you like that. I'll be down here every day, alright? I promise."

Remus sniffled, wiping his eyes. "So that settles it, then? You're going?" Deceit could only nod. "Fine... I'm going to bed."

The Duke stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Deceit sitting on the couch. He shook his head. _Remus would be over it by the end of the week_.

_Right? _

\----------------------------------------------------

Deceit woke up to Roman calling for him. He stood up and quickly changed his outfit. 

Today was the day. 

_But... what about Remus? _He decided to check on his boyfriend before leaving.

He walked out of his room and down the hallway, stopping outside of Remus's door. 

"Remus?" He knocked a few times. No answer. He opened the door slightly, flicking on the light switch. "Remus, love, get up. It's not like I want to say goodbye or anything." he sarcastically called out. No answer. Typical. He opened the door the rest of the way, walking inside to see the room empty.

Confused, he walked back out and headed to the kitchen. "Remus?" He looked around, noticing the severe lack of dukeyness. He checked the living room, still no one.

Now he was confused. He walked back into the kitchen and finally saw a note on the counter. 

_'Went out, have fun with the others. <strike>Can't wait to hear about it. </strike>_

_Remus'_

Deceit sighed. He had hoped to be able to see Remus before he left, but that clearly wasn't the case.

"Dee, come on! Patton made hot chocolate and it's gonna get cold if you don't hurry!" Roman called again.

Deceit chuckled at the prince's antics, but it didn't remove the heavy feeling in his chest. He shook it off as being nervous. He was excited to finally join them, even though it meant leaving the love of his life behind as he did so.

_Now that he thought about it, it didn't sound that great_.

He shook it off again. He rose io into the Mindscape, smiling at the faces greeting him.

\----------------------------------------

After breakfast, it was time to address the elephant in the room. 

"Soooo, Dee, did you decide yet?" Roman excitedly asked. They were all sitting on the couch watching cat videos. Patton "glared" at Roman.

"Kiddo, we talked about this, don't rush him! I know you're excited but it's still not kind." He lectured. Well, sort of lectured. There was a sort of fondness in his tone.

Deceit chuckled weakly. He still hadn't gotten rid of that feeling from earlier. "It's fine, don't worry about it. In fact, I _totally hadn't_ decided during breakfast."

The others gasped (minus Logan and Virgil). Roman clapped his hands together, his grin stretching even more.

"Great! Perfect! I got your room all set up, it's got your color scheme, snake print on the walls, oh, you'll love it-"

"My answer is no." Deceit interrupted. Roman cut himself off.

"W-wait, what? You're... _not_ going to live with us?" the Prince asked, the disappointment clear in his voice. The same feeling was present in the others' eyes.

"And that's perfectly reasonable, Roman. He made his choice, whether we- Er, _you guys_, like it or otherwise. Although I would like to hear your reasoning, if I may." Logan stated, adjusting his glasses. Deceit sighed.

"Ir would _totally_ be a wise choice to leave Remus all by himself. It's not like last time I left for more than a day, he set the toaster on fire." The others hummed in agreement.

"Welp, he made his choice, sorry Princey, are we gonna keep watching these cats fight over a toy cactus or what?" Virgil said. The others nodded, turning back to the screen.

Deceit stood up. "I'm actually _totally not_ going to go find Remus. He wasn't in his room and I _definitely am not_ concerned about him." The others smiled and turned their attention to the small kittens on the laptop.

Deceit sunk out, appearing in the living room of the subconscious. He expected it to still be quiet.

What he didn't expect was to be tackled to the ground by a green and black blur. 

"What the- Remus? Where were you this morning? What are you doing?" Deceit asked, ruffling his partner's hair. Remus giggled, hugging Deceit tightly.

"You stayed! I though you were gonna leave and never come back so I went for a walk and set stuff on fire to clear my mind and I get back and I hear you telling the others you're gonna stay with me and _GODDAMMIT KISS ME YOU SLIMY BOI_-" Deceit shoved Remus off of him.

"Okay, that's enough, did you eat yet?" He paused. "Is something burning?" Remus smiled brightly.

"Yeah, my burning love for you! ~" Deceit stood up, glancing into the kitchen.

"The toaster's on fire." He pointed out, raising an eyebrow. Remus laughed.

"Yeah, that too! Say, did you know that Genghis Khan killed so many people that their villages turned into forests and it significantly reduced the amount of carbon in the atmosphere?" Remus followed Deceit into the kitchen. Deceit grabbed a fire extinguisher and started putting out the fire calmly. 

"No, I did not, darling. Thank you for that information, I'm _totally_ going to use it in my day-to-day life." He chuckled fondly.

"Well, then did you know that-" Remus started. The snake man interrupted him by using one of his spare arms to spray the Duke with a water bottle.

"Whatever it is, it can wait until after the movie marathon." He said. A small frown flashed across Remus's face, but quickly dissappeared.

"What movies are you guys gonna be watching? I know they like Disney, especially Roman, but you guys ran out of those so-"

"What are you talking about? I was talking about us. Go fetch the blankets and pillows, would you dear?" Deceit interrupted again. Remus smiled, nearly bouncing in place.

"Oh! Well, why didn't you say so?" He rushed out of the kitchen, most likely heading to do as Deceit asked.

Once the fire was out, Deceit threw away the now-ruined toaster and walked into the living room to see Remus already making a blanket nest out of fluffy blankets and pillows. Once he was done, he pulled Deceit into the pile and quickly latched to his side.

"Okay, I narrowed it down to two movies: _The Human Centipede_ or _Martyrs_! You can pick, cuz I can't decide." Deceit thought for a moment before using the remote to select _The Human Centipede_ on the TV. He allowed Remus to curl up into his side, occasionally listening to him spout random facts throughout the start of the movie. He stopped around the middle, which was around when he started paying attention to the movie. 

An hour into the movie, Deceit remembered something. 

"Re, you never answered my question, did you have breakfa- oh dear." He looked down to see the Duke asleep at his side. He chuckled, wrapping one of the blankets around them and pausing the movie. He grabbed a book off the nightstand and started reading. Normally, he would have fallen asleep with Remus, but it was fairly early. _He would have to interrogate Remus on his current sleeping habits later. _

\----------------------------------

_ Beep beep guys I'm not dead I promise, I have returned to Ao3 to write stuff. Mostly Sanders Sides. If you have any requests, please comments them and I will do my best to make a one-shot based off of it. However, I will not do NSFW. Anything other than that, I will try to write. _

_ From your mediocre writer,  _

_ P. G.  _


End file.
